Weird Encounter
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: AU. Tadinya dia pergi ke hutan ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya namun hasilnya malah sebaliknya. / "Kau itu apa?" / "Ahaha, kau menarik sekali!" /IZANAMIEFIC /R&R?
Durarara! (c) Ryohgo Narita

* * *

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari dalam hutan, seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang –Namie Yagiri— sedang berjalan dengan santainya melewati pohon-pohon besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari sampai ke tanah. Sesekali dia menghela napas panjang, rasanya berat sekali menerima fakta bahwa adik kesayangannya akan meninggalkannya demi seorang perempuan gila bernama Mika.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Berniat menenangkan pikiran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan ini. Suasananya tenang, berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya yang bergemuruh. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha merelakan, hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa. Dia terlalu sayang kepada adiknya sampai mungkin sudah melewati batas terlarang yang tidak boleh dilewati.

Ya, sangat mungkin dia sudah melewatinya.

Di tengah kesunyian hutan, samar-samar dia mendengar suara kekehan. Matanya melirik tajam ke sekeliling , berusaha mencari asal suara itu, tapi nihil, dia tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Oh,oh, tumben sekali ada manusia disini."

Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke atas. Di atas sana, tersembunyi oleh daun-daun, seseorang sedang duduk di dahan pohon sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Tunggu sebentar, benarkah itu seseorang?

Matanya memicing, seperti dia melihat sesuatu menggantung di belakang orang itu. Tanpa ragu, dia bisa menebak kalau itu adalah ekor. Yang jadi masalahnya, kenapa manusia bisa punya ekor yang menggantung? Bahkan tanpa perlu otak pintar semua orang bisa menebak kalau itu tidak normal.

Jadi, dia itu apa?

Saat pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan, orang itu tiba-tiba saja meloncat dari tempatnya tadi dan mendarat di tanah. Dengan seringai masih terpasang di wajah dan tanpa sedikitpun tanda bahwa dia kesakitan setelah terjun dari ketinggian yang lumayan, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Namie.

Maju selangkah diikuti mundur selangkah, terus begitu bagaikan magnet berkutub sama. Entah murni karena insting atau apa, tapi Namie terus berusaha agar orang itu tidak mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada pohon di belakangnya.

 _Seperti idiot saja,_ dia menggerutu.

"Sudah terperangkap, hm?" Namie menoleh ke orang yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata keanehan bukan hanya pada ekornya, tetapi juga telinganya. Berapa kali pun Namie melihatnya itu bukan telinga manusia karena sudah jelas sekali telinga manusia tidak berbulu, jadi sebenarnya dia itu—

"Kau itu apa?"

—Apa?

Mendengar pertanyaan Namie, seringai orang itu malah bertambah lebar. Dia cosplayer gila, begitulah tebakan Namie.

"Aku Izaya Orihara," Jawabnya santai, sama sekali mengacuhkan raut wajah jengkel perempuan di depannya.

"Aku tanya kau itu _apa_ , bukan siapa. Mengetahui namamu sama sekali tidak penting bagiku."

"Heh, ketus sekali." Izaya terkekeh lagi, "Hey, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan~"

Sudah diputuskan, dia gila.

"Manusia, manusia serigala, atau manusia dengan ekor dan telinga serigala? Yang mana aku?"

Namie terdiam, pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini?

"…. Manusia… Serigala?"

"Ding dong! Ya tepat sekali !" Dia bertepuk tangan, " Aku bukan sekedar manusia, aku juga gabungan serigala. Hebat kan kedengarannya? Bagaimana? Apa aku membuatmu merinding sampai ke tulang belakang?"

Namie mendengus. Orang yang mengaku bernama Izaya ini terlalu— aneh, atau gila bisa dia bilang. Seringainya tidak mau lepas, tingkahnya kekanakan. Dari pertemuan pertama Namie sudah tau, dia benci orang ini.

"Aku sangat suka manusia loh," Lanjutnya. "Aku suka mengamati mereka, apalagi melihat reaksi mereka saat mereka tau makhluk apa aku. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merinding?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang mengaku sebagai manusia serigala di hutan penuh mitos, ini terlalu klise sampai aku tidak merasa terkejut."

Izaya melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban tegas dari Namie lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namie benar-benar tidak mengerti orang ini.

"Menarik sekali! Ahaha! Kau menarik sekali, siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitau namaku?"

"Oh, ayolah." Izaya memutar bola matanya. "Apa sekedar mengetahui nama saja terlalu berat untukmu, nona? Bagaimana kalau aku menanyakan alamatmu? Atau bahkan membuntutimu ke rumah? Menanyakan nomor telponmu? Ah, tapi aku tidak punya ponsel ahaha~"

Namie menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberitaukan namanya untuk membuat makhluk satu ini diam. "Namie… Yagiri Namie." Seringai laki-laki bertelinga serigala itu semakin lebar, ketidaknyamanan Namie mulai bertambah. "Lalu sekarang apa? Apa kau akan memakanku karena aku adalah mangsamu?"

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hoo, kalau memang begitu bagaimana?"

"Makan saja."

Mendengar jawaban langsung dari perempuan itu, Izaya hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Hey, hey, tunggu dulu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, oke. Apa kau memang pergi ke hutan ini untuk bunuh diri, hm?"

Sekarang giliran Namie memutar bola matanya, dia heran kenapa seorang monster punya banyak pertanyaan. "Tidak, aku cuma ingin menenangkan diri saja. Tapi, kalau kau ingin memakanku sepertinya itu bukan pilih buruk untuk menghilangkan pikiranku."

"Hoo," Izaya terlihat senang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Namie, mengurungnya. "Bagaimana kalau kumakan kau dengan cara lain?"

Namie langsung menginjak kakinya keras sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan dan membebaskannya dari kurungan kedua tangannya. Namie melirik tajam sekilas pada figur yang sedang kesakitan itu lalu berbalik dengan gerakan pivot.

"H-hey, tunggu dulu! Mau kemana kau pergi setelah melukaiku seperti itu!?" Protes Izaya kepada Namie saat gadis itu mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang," jawabnya. "Sepertinya hutan ini tidak akan membuatku bertambah tenang, lalu apa gunanya?"

"Hmm," Izayaa meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Apa kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Tidak akan."

"Uuuuhhh, Namiieeeeee-chaaan jangan tinggalkaan akuuuu."

Namie bergidik jijik saat laki-laki itu mulai iseng memeluknya dari belakang untuk menahannya. "Sapa yang bilang kau bisa menyentuhku seenaknya?" Dia berniat menginjaknya lagi namun meleset. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak maaauuuu."

"Izaya…"

"Ah, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku! Baiklah akan kulepaskan jika kau janji akan kesini lagi~"

Batas kesabaran Namie benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya, dia hanya ingin pulang untuk saat ini. "Oke, oke, aku akan kesini lagi. Puas kau sekarang?"

"Nah, begitu," Izaya membalikkan badan Namie sehingga sekarang gadis itu berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Namie dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu singkat tapi berhasil membuat wajah Namie memerah.

Setelah menarik diri, Izaya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil. "Sebagai janji. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Namie-chan~ Kalau kau tidak kesini aku loh yang akan mendatangimu. Daaaaah."

Manusia setengah serigala itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Namie yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kejadian barusan terjadi begitu cepat, dia belum sempat mencerna semuanya. Ah persetan dengan itu semua, Namie lanjut berjalan pulang.

Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan, kenapa begini jadinya? Kenapa dia bisa menarik perhatian makhluk seperti itu?

Bukannya bertambah tenang, pikiran dan jantungnya malah makin kacau.

Tapi, kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda dari saat dia datang.

Mungkin jika kesini lagi nanti dia bisa balas dendam kepada orang itu. Ya, mungkin dia akan datang lagi.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Resiko ship crack ya kurang asupan ;;;;

ayy thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
